


The Words You Long To Hear

by In_love_with_writing002



Series: Jaskier/Lambert in Winter [2]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Awkward, Books, Dirty Talk, Geralt Needs a hobby, I guess he found one, Kaer Morhen, M/M, Masturbation, Non-Explicit Sex, Other, Purring!!, Voyeurism, Walking In On Someone, Winter, Winter Hobbies, abuse of the em dash, dom/sub dynamics (mentioned)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:40:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27031315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/In_love_with_writing002/pseuds/In_love_with_writing002
Summary: Geralt just wanted a book.Or,It's the middle of Winter after Jaskier and Lambert have Figured Everything Out, and Geralt is bored out of his mind.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Lambert, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion (referenced), Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion/Lambert (If you squint), Jaskier | Dandelion/Lambert
Series: Jaskier/Lambert in Winter [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1972813
Comments: 26
Kudos: 144





	The Words You Long To Hear

**Author's Note:**

> After a long period of debating, I've decided to publish the spin-off of ["Do You Promise Not To Tell!"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26069284) This was just a short, smutty one-shot that I'd been wanting to write since I realized how voyeuristic Geralt is in the main fic.
> 
> Can be read as a stand-alone, but I definitely recommend you read that part first. It _is_ 12k though, so it's a commitment.

The middle of winter in Kaer Morhen was a long, boring time where not much happened. The Witchers slept too long, drank too much, and ate till they were content. The lack of excitement meant they had to try and find their own individual ways to pass the time.

Eskel took care of the animals. The horses, the chickens, and the goats all received expert care from him, and he was able to spend his time doing something useful each day.

Vesemir sharpened training swords and took stock of everything in the keep. It was a broken-down school, but there was still plenty to do. There were papers of notes to look through and restore, areas to clean up, figure out what was salvageable and what was pointless.

Jaskier, once he started coming, spent most of his days composing, working on songs or preparing lectures for his classes when he eventually returned to Oxenfurt in the spring.

Lambert, though he would never admit it, spent hours sewing and stitching and restoring everyone’s armour and clothes to prepare for the upcoming year on the path.

And Geralt?

He just sat around waiting for someone to ask to play Gwent.

The season had been busy at first, with Lambert and Jaskier and the discovery of their feelings for each other, but after the excitement of it passed, Geralt was bored out of his mind once again. 

He’d cleaned and polished every square inch of his room until it was nearly clinical with how  _ spotless  _ it was. Wandering the keep definitely wasn’t an option, the horrible trauma of the trials and mutations haunting him the moment he set foot in any long-abandoned hallway.

Geralt just had too much energy, with no place to put it. He hated admitting it, but Vesemir really had been right— he needed a hobby.

So? He would do what any normal man with too much time on his hands did.

\- -

He had already been through all the books in Kaer Morhen’s library, having memorized most of them during training. Besides, it was all non-fiction, anatomy, monsters, things used by trainees going through the trials. Vesemir’s collection was definitely off-limits since they were his things acquired from looting the keep, or Geralt would have gone to those. Eskel had books too, but they were non-fiction as well. He was also off tending to the horses, which left Geralt one option if he wanted to get quality books that he hadn’t read before.

“Jaskier?” Geralt pushed open the door of his guest room, humming softly to himself. “I need something new to read, can-“

_ Oh _ .

“Hey.”

Eyes up, he told himself. _don’t fucking look at Lambert—_

“I’ll come back when you’re not busy,” Geralt said, warmth already filling his cheeks. “Just wanted a book.” Not to get the image of Jaskier straddling Lambert’s lap firmly cemented in his brain.

“M’Kay,” Jaskier said. Geralt took a few steps backwards, bumping his arm on the door jamb as he  _ definitely _ wasn’t staring, cursing audibly in his embarrassment before he flung a hand up to cover his eyes and slammed the door in front of him.

Well.

Maybe he ought to start knocking on doors.

Geralt sniffed, and only then processed the fruity scent of arousal, the hallway  _ reeking  _ of it. How had he not noticed before? Too focused on his mission to realize that his best friend might be er,  _ occupied. _

Geralt made a connection in his mind then— that must have been what it was like for Jaskier to see Geralt and Yennefer together after the business with the djinn.

Although, unlike Jaskier, Geralt didn’t really feel animosity towards either of the participants.

And…

He still hadn’t moved from in front of the door.

_ “We can consider this moment ruined,”  _ Jaskier muttered from inside the room, sighing dramatically.

_ “Well, you’re already here,”  _ Lambert replied.  _ “Hardly a ruined moment if you just-“ _ there was a bitten off gasp from inside, and Geralt’s ears went hot when he recognized it as Jaskier.  _ “Come on, Buttercup.” _

“ _ Ah, I can never-“ _ Jaskier tapered off into a breathless moan.  _ “Catch a break, with you.” _

“ _ Want me to take over?”  _ There was some shuffling that followed, and Geralt could imagine it, them switching positions so Jaskier was underneath, Lambert crouching above him.

“ _ Oh, yes,” _ Jaskier moaned.  _ “Think he ran off?” _

_ “Who, Geralt? What do you think?” _

Geralt was suddenly hyper-aware of his own presence, of his head tilted against the door, listening in, of how he wanted to stay, to be there, the chorus of “this is wrong” in his head contrasting with the way his cock hardened in his trousers. At that rate, someone would come down the hallway before anything else happened.

The thought made him  _ harder. _

_ “I’m not a- ah, a Witcher I c-can’t, nngh.” _

Geralt could hear Jaskier panting, little moans falling from his mouth, and wondered if he’d always been so vocal with his partners.

_ “Do you think he’s on the other side of that door, pressed against it and listening in on us?” _

_ Fuck,  _ he should leave,  _ fuck— _

_ “Lambert,” _ Jaskier moaned.

_ “I know how much you still think about him,” _ Lambert said.  _ “How you come into my room and pounce while I’m laying down after you watch him fight.” _

Geralt pushed a hand into his mouth to cover up any sound, grinding the heel of his palm into his crotch.

_ “If he came back through that door, do you think you’d freeze up again? Either of you?” _

Geralt had no intention of going back in, but he indulged himself in the fantasy.

_ “Maybe that’s all he wants, is to watch. To see how I take care of you.” _ Lambert’s voice was practically a purr. He shouldn’t be there. He was, he  _ shouldn’t. _

“ _ He’d… enjoy it?” _ Jaskier asked through heavy breaths. Geralt could hear the shifts as they moved together, and the image in his mind only solidified more. He shoved his hand further into his mouth to cover up a moan.

“ _ You heard what he said,”  _ Lambert mumbled, still loud enough for Geralt to hear. He was doing it on  _ purpose _ , he realized. Lambert knew, he  _ knew— _ “ _ he just wants us to be happy. Of course, he’d enjoy it.” _

Geralt was enjoying himself already, he thought, sticking the hand not in his mouth down the front of his trousers. Nothing else to it, he thought. He was definitely interested. He considered their time in the bath together, watching Jaskier sit in Lambert’s lap. He wouldn’t have even cared if they’d done something back then, he realized, squinting his eyes shut while he rubbed a thumb over the head of his cock. Jaskier could have talked Lambert off then and the only complaint Geralt would have had would have been that it was in the communal pool. All the honesty he was having with himself about his feelings nearly distracted him from what was happening—

“ _ Geralt-“ _

—but he tuned back in when his name was said.

_ “-Would love to watch, would get off on it, I bet.”  _

Jaskier moaned loud enough for both of them, Geralt biting down harder on his fist.

_“Or maybe he’d want to watch you take control._ _Better yet…”_

Geralt didn’t realize he was holding his breath until he sucked in air shakily.

_ “Maybe he’d want you to dominate him.” _

_ “Oh, fuck, Lambert— _ “

Geralt could sympathize with Jaskier, feeling wound up and moments from relief.

_ “You could make him beg.” _

Geralt was ready to start—

_ “Make him purr.” _

Maybe he was already—

_ “He’d do whatever you ask, cause he wants to be good.” _

He managed to come soundlessly, his hand bound to have marks from his teeth from how hard he was biting down. The hand in his trousers was covered in his spend, and Geralt awkwardly withdrew it, still coming off of the high. A sharp sound demanded his attention and he realized it had come from inside— tipping his head back against the door again and listening while moans and sighs of pleasure filled his ears. He let his hand fall from his mouth and stretched out his fingers, wincing as they flexed. He took a few shuddering breaths and quietly pushed himself away from the door. Still listening closely. It seemed like they’d both finally finished, moans turning into breathing and gentle shifting.

“ _ Gods, I need a bath now,” _ Jaskier grumbled from inside while Geralt was turning to walk away. He hesitated though, listening for a response.

_ “Maybe let Geralt walk away first.” _

Geralt didn’t think he’d run faster in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> A little thank you to my friend for encouraging me to publish this!! I was on the fence about it for a long time, but uh, here we are I guess.


End file.
